Feedback-based control methods effectively manage computing systems software services and application solutions. Including computer network applications. However, control theory, statistical modeling and complex analysis skills in addition, to separate research skills required for developing such methods are generally out of the normal scope of typical in-house IT development organizations' activities; thus, IT development organizations typically require outside help.
An IT development organization desiring to construct and embed computer systems management software solutions involving control theory techniques has two choices: either train their developers or hire outside help. Both are expensive and risky. For large IT organizations, it may be feasible to have an internal team specialized with such skills, and assigned on a short-term basis to each project to fill this need. However, even for the large organizations, the internal team must have methods and techniques to help them be productive and efficient between projects.
Therefore, the need exists for a method and system to assist IT development organizations in efficiently constructing and embedding computer systems management software solutions, while minimizing the time and costs for development and training, by working with an outsourcing vendor or team that will provide computer systems management software solutions.
In addition, the need exists for a method and system, used by the development team that combines automated control theory statistical modeling and complex analysis capabilities with automated research capabilities in a single, comprehensive computer systems software performance management development tool.